


To Come To Trust (Amacha)

by UwUBAuthor



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Post-High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUBAuthor/pseuds/UwUBAuthor
Summary: Tenko Chabashira (18) is fresh out of high school and is about to enter her first year in University. She gets a job at the local cafe to help pay her tuition. She clashes heads with a male co-worker will she trust him or will she not?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Chabashira Tenko, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Tojo Kirumi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. (0) The One That Introduces.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Since when was marriage an option?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776389) by Anonymous. 



# Prologue

Tenko had finished unpacking in her apartment near Hope’s Peak University and decided to go job surfing, she needed money to pay for tuition. Tenko strolled around the campus looking for a bulletin board. There she spotted a newspaper rack with some new issues, ‘hopefully they still have job catalogs’ Tenko thought, flipping through the pages of the paper. The one Tenko thought the best would be the cafe job, so she took the paper back to her apartment and circled it. There were two weeks before classes actually started but Tenko wanted to get some work in and had decided to go to said cafe tomorrow.

Tenko had an ex-girlfriend Kirumi Tojo, who actually was going to attend Hope’s Peak University. The two hadn’t ended on horrible terms or anything. It was quite mutual and they don’t have any bad blood. Tenko still thought about their sweet times together though, how did they start you may ask? Well Tenko’s first crush was on Himiko Yumeno, one of her best friends. She was quite short and needed protection from degenerate males who could take advantage of her! Tenko confided in Kirumi, and slowly they fell in love, Himiko seemed more interested in a guy she found over the internet while playing an RPG.


	2. (1) The one where Tenko gets a job

# Chapter 1 

Tenko rose up at her normal 5:30am schedule and first started out by stretching and practicing some neo aikido. Then at 6:15 she’d go and do her hair in her usual two looped pigtails. She then looked for an outfit, she went with a white baggy sweater that was slightly cropped, some blue jeans, white socks, and black vans. She also put in her green hair bow, and magenta headband. She sighed, Tenko decided she’d eat breakfast at the cafe then get information on getting a job there. 

Tenko slipped the newspaper in her gray crossbody and made her way out to the cafe. She made it to the front of the cafe, which was in a strip of buildings that made up Main Street. Tenko sighed and took a deep breath, grabbing the handle and opening the door. “Good morning” rang a sweet melodic voice, a woman who was wiping a mug with a rag “I’ll be with you in a moment. This woman had tan skin and dark hair, she seemed to be around 5’6 and wore a green apron. “The names Akemi darling, how can I help you this early morning?” Akemi leaned on the counter.

Tenko glanced at the menu and saw hot chocolate as an option “I’d like a hot chocolate please, and a blueberry muffin” Tenko fiddled with her fingers a bit while ordering. “For here or to go?” “For here” “Coming right up that’ll be 567 Yen” Akemi turned around to begin making the hot chocolate. Tenko fumbled with the zipper of her crossbody, her brain a bit fried ‘AWOOGA’, she took out one 500 Yen piece and a 100 Yen piece. Akemi came back with the muffin and hot chocolate “Keep the change” Tenko smiled and rushed towards a seat and sipped her hot chocolate.

After finishing her hot chocolate Tenko gathered her items and went back up to the counter returning the plate and cup. “E-Excuse me Akemi-san” Tenko stuttered out “What is it darling?” Akemi asks. Tenko takes out the paper with the circled advertisement “Who do I talk to for the job?” Tenko asked “Oh here let me call one of the owners down” Akemi ran to a buzzer pressing the button “One of you please come down here we have code P3” Akemi whispered and came back.

“So what’s your name kid?” “M-My names Tenko Chabashira, I’m just starting University at Hope’s Peak” Tenko remarked “Oh that must be cool, well this is my grandparents cafe and I work here occasionally, I’m 21 but many say I look and act much older” Akemi giggled. An older couple hobbled towards them “You want to work here?” the old woman asked “Yes Obasan” Tenko bowed “Come with us and we will interview you” the old man gestured to a table. “Welcome, I am Nari Okabe, and this is my husband Taigen Okabe nice to meet you” the couple smiled.

“Please do refer to us by our first names though dear” Taigen said. Tenko nodded “It is a honor to meet you Nari and Taigen, I am Tenko Chabashira, and please refer to me by my first name as well” Tenko smiled back. “Tenko if you were to work the job what hours would you work?” Taigen asked.

Tenko pondered for a moment “I would work Sunday through Friday, from the earliest to the latest if possible” the couple gasped a bit “You would really work that much dear?” Nari commented “Yeah I don’t have much to do and can work anytime for the next two weeks and my schedule may change since I have school.” “Well will we see you tomorrow at 7am Tenko?” Taigen asked “Of course Taigen I will gladly come here at 7am every morning from Sunday to Friday for the next two weeks!” Tenko was motivated. Taigen handed Tenko some paperwork “Just fill these out and we’ll collect it before you head out” and she nodded. Two pros of this job were, 1. Nari and Taigen were a sweet couple, and 2. Akemi was a very pretty lady that she’d see once in a while. 

. . .

Tenko had received her apron and was anticipated for her first day of work; it had taken her a while to fall asleep last night. Tenko shot out of bed to do her morning practices. Next she made a few slices of toast and gobbled them down. Then grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower. After showering Tenko put on a white button up, a black pleated skirt with some tights underneath, and a light blue cardigan leaving it open. Tenko brushed her teeth and opened the bathroom door, feeling the nice cool air of her room compared to the steamy hot bathroom.

Tenko put on her crossbody, and her green arpon and made her way out. Tenko arrived at the front of the cafe and opened the door, Nari and Taigen were waiting for her. “Tenko good morning” Nari smiled “Morning Nari I’m ready to start work!” Tenko was confident and ready. “Good to hear that, Nari and I have some errands to run and go visit some friends so we’re leaving you here with a co-worker of yours see you later Tenko.”

Taigen and Nari made their way out the door, Tenko turning around and waving to them. Tenko turned around and was met with a pair of olive green eyes staring about 5 inches above her. “What were you planning to do you degenerate male!” Tenko yelled stepping back, the boy placed the box he was carrying on the counter “Nothing” he raises his hands surrendering

Tenko looked the guy up and down, he wore a dark gray-ish blue shirt with faint black stripes, he had quite a number of piercings on his left, and wore a couple rings. He also wore a necklace, a pin, and his pants the color of cedar, his shirt had a design on Tenko’s right, that looked kind of like a sun. Tenko didn’t like the way he looked, he looked like a ‘bad boy’, _‘He probably has toyed with many poor girls' hearts!’ _Tenko thought.__

__**Current Respect level: -10 ******_ _

“My name's Rantaro Amami, I’ll be training you” Rantaro introduced, lowering his arms and going behind the counter. He took some jars of coffee grounds and refilled them. Tenko didn’t like the idea of working with a degenerate male, but she thought of the sweet couple Nari and Taigen and how they were so nice. So Tenko just had to put up with him. “Names Tenko Chabashira degenerate male! If you dare lay a grubby finger on me I’ll use my neo aikido on you!” She shouted. 

Rantaro showed Tenko the basics of some typical orders for customers, or simple yet popular orders on the menu. They had (surprisingly) come to a mutual agreement that Tenko would do more basic coffee orders, and food orders. Soon the store was actually open and the few early birds arrived. Tenko decided to take the first order “Good morning, what would you like to order?” Tenko used her most polite tone. “Good morning I would like a medium hot chocolate and black coffee to go, please” the woman ordering smiled and got her purse out. Tenko punched in the numbers “That will be 960 Yen please” put the yen on the counter and moved to the side. Tenko began working on the coffee, and Rantaro on the hot chocolate, since it wasn’t too busy. 

Tenko’s eyes lit up as her first coffee for a customer was finished. Her and Rantaro placed down the two drinks in sync “Would you like a drink carrier?” Rantaro asked. The woman nodded and Tenko spun around to get a 2 cup holder tray “Here you go Miss, make sure you recycle these or put them in compost!” Tenko exclaimed, putting the drinks in the holder, and waving. Tenko fanned her face exhilarated by her first order, she switched between putting a hand over her mouth to fanning her face. “First order serotonin?” Rantaro chuckled “Shut it degenerate male!” Tenko turned back to watch the door. 

Tenko didn’t chat too much with Rantaro much that day, if she did it was to shout at him for being a degenerate and she went home in content with the work she did that day. Tenko skipped back to her apartment and unlocked the door. “Himiko I’m home” her voice rang. “Tenko I’m in my room” Himiko yelled, Tenko took off her shoes and made her way to Himiko’s room. “How was work Tenko?” Himiko turned in her chair and rested her headset on her shoulders. “Everything was great Himiko it was kinda fun, and I love it!” Tenko ranted her face lighting up like the stars. 

Tenko laid in her room, she could hear Himiko giggling through the paper thin walls, Himiko was streaming with this guy named Kokichi, that’s pretty much how Himiko was employed by getting donations. Though Tenko didn’t like the thought of degenerate males drooling over her, hiding behind a screen, at least it made Himiko happy, and Tenko was content with that. 

Tenko made her way back to the cafe early to go back to training, earlier the day before Tenko had searched up popular things people would get coffee wise and wanted to practice making them. Tenko mentioned she wanted to try making some other drinks and Rantaro agreed, and just looked over her shoulder as she worked. “Hey you're only supposed to put 1 ½ cup” Rantaro commented when Tenko poured 2 cups instead. “No that’s not right! I memorized the recipe last night!” Tenko protested. 

The two went on back and forth for a few minutes “Do you have the recipe open or something?” Rantaro asked, a bit annoyed with the back and forth. “Yes I do indeed!” Tenko opened her phone and opened her browser with the recipe on one of her tabs, Rantaro scooting near her to see the recipe. 1 ½ “See Chabashira-san I was right!” Rantaro felt good about being right. Rantaro usually got along swimmingly with girls but for some reason he and Tenko didn’t, they clashed and their personalities just didn’t seem to work. Tenko had decided she was going to work on making coffee so she could prove her competence to Rantaro. “You're lucky that I was probably tired when I memorized these!” Tenko shouted. Tenko continued focusing on her task at hand, making this drink. Rantaro pulled out a book from below the counter “Here I learned everything I know from here, you can take this home and learn from this” Rantaro placed the book on the counter. Tenko finished making the coffee, adding whip cream and caramel drizzle. 

Rantaro took a sip “Not bad not bad” he placed the cup down “What do you mean ‘Not bad’!” Tenko made air quotes “It’s not bad for your first time making this!” Rantaro put his hands up in retreat, with Tenko chopping in his direction “Degenerate male.” 

Tenko on her way stopped at a store to get a coffee maker, and supplies to practice making different recipes. Tenko arrives back at her shared apartment and begins setting up in the kitchen. Tenko begins reading recipes and getting the ingredients and making them. After Tenko made her first one “Himikoooo!” Tenko shouted, rubbing her eyes. Himiko comes to view “Can you taste test these?” Tenko pleaded. “Nyeh sure what is it?” Himiko asked “Coffee, remember I’m a barista at that cafe I was talking about” Tenko explained “Oh yeah” Himiko took a sip “Hey this tastes good, good job Tenko” “Thank you Himiko” Tenko was glad her roommate enjoyed this “Get ready for a coffee overload though Himiko I’m practicing and I need someone to taste test!” 

Tenko was ready, and happily was going to show off her newfound skills “Okay degenerate pick something off of this list” Rantaro pondered for a moment “Cappuccino please.” Tenko began making the cappuccino and finished holding the cup out, Rantaro took a sip “Good job this tastes great Chabashira-san.” Tenko was taken aback but decided to show Rantaro some respect in return just this once “Thank you Amami-kun, I practiced last night after work!” 

Later on a lady came in, with mid length hair, auburn hair, with the ends dyed a purple color and she had a braid. “Rantaro! Good morning” she rushed up to the counter and Rantaro leaned over the counter and she gave him a quick kiss. “Good morning Koemi” he smiles. 

Internally Tenko’s jaw was dropping to the floor, how could a girl as pretty as her be with a degenerate male like Rantaro. “Who’s this Rantaro?” Koemi asks, pointing to Tenko, Rantaro motions Tenko to come over and she does. “This is my co-worker she just got hired earlier this week” Rantaro says and they look at Tenko. “Good morning my name is Tenko Chabashira” Tenko introduces, “Good morning to you too Chabashira-san I am Koemi Yokoyami nice to meet you” Koemi smiles warmly towards Tenko. 

Tenko unlocks her apartment door, distant giggles can be heard, she walks towards the giggles “Himiko?” Tenko opens the door. Himiko is sitting in her chair and Kokichi, her friend that she met online, is lying on the ground. “Oh Hey Tenko, remember Kokichi, well I invited him over since I know you’ve been practicing making coffee” Himiko comments. “Hey Tenkoooooo” Kokichi snickers Tenko grumbles “Degenerate male” and then speaks in her normal tone “I’ll start making coffee now then cya in a bit” Tenko closes the door and makes her way to the kitchen. 

Tenko hears their giggles and frowns, she still had feelings for Himiko, but knew how much Himiko liked Kokichi even if she didn’t say anything about it. Tenko had made a couple cups of coffee and called the two into the kitchen they both took a seat at the counter and began sipping the first cup, then the next, and then the last one “Eck it's pretty bad Tenko” Kokichi made a disgusted face, Himiko smacked his arm “It tastes great Tenko thank you, Kokichi just is a liar y’know” Himiko giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Tenko get accepted? Well it was just a hunch! Well maybe, either Taigen or Nari can read people, and tell when someone's a good worker? Maybe.


	3. (2) The one where Tenko gets sad

# Chapter 2

_May_

It had been just a month since school had begun and Tenko had made some new friends. Kaede Akamatsu, a bubbly blonde, Miu Iruma, kinda horn33 all the time, the one that makes dirty jokes, Tenko didn’t have much of an opinion on her but she was a little weirded out, but was smart, and would protect her. Maki Harukawa, she was kind of quiet and calmer and Tenko admired that, Kirumi was in their group sometimes but she is caught up in other things. There was Angie Yonaga, one of Tenko’s closest friends now, she, Angie, and Himiko had their own little group off to the side. Angie seemed a bit cult-ish with her praise to Atua, the spirits and gods of her people, which means she’s praising many.

There was also the group of guys they hung out with, Tenko didn’t appreciate or trust them, this group consisted of Shuichi Saihara, he seemed okay, but Tenko still didn’t trust him. Kaito Momota, very loud, very into hugging people, Tenko didn’t like it but he was okay, Keebo a robot, well Tenko wasn’t sure about Keebo because they’re a robot, but they seemed more masculine, well Keebo used both They/Them and He/Him and didn’t mind either so Tenko wasn’t too sure what category Keebo would go to. Kokichi hung out with them as well, she had more hate towards him because of his newly discovered relationship with Himiko. Tenko also found out her co-worker Rantaro attended the school.

It was after school around 5:30, Tenko was working on schoolwork since customers were coming in slower and slower since it was nearly dinnertime. The bell above the door rang and Tenko looked up, Rantaro rushed to the counter, and two girls, one who looked a little bit younger than them, and a young girl at least nine. They both had green hair except the older one, she had saturated pink on the end of her tips.“Sachio, Rini! What are you guys doing over here?” Rantaro asked “Who are they Amami-kun?” Tenko walked over. “These are my younger sisters Chabashira-san, Sachio and Rini Amami” “Nice to meet you both” Tenko did a small bow “Nice to meet you too Chabashira-chan” the girls said in unison bowing. “We just wanted to see you Onii-chan” Rini exclaimed “And get some treats from here for everyone else” Sachio blew a bubble, she also had similar piercings to Rantaro, Sachio pulled out a paper and Rantaro sighed and took the paper.

“Ready Chabashira-san?” Rantaro showed the paper, there were 12 orders written down, in neat handwriting, Tenko gawked at the amount and gulped “I guess so Amami-kun.” Tenko decided to handle retrieving the sweets that were on the list, and started boiling water for some tea that was on the list. “Chabashira-chan your hair looks lovely” Rini was standing around the entrance to behind the counters, usually no customers were aloud to be behind the counter, but Rantaro probably let her behind. “Thank you Rini-chan, but please call me Tenko” she smiled back at the youngest sibling of the Amami Clan. Rini had mint green hair and bangs swooped to either side of her face and two long sections of hair parted from her mid length braid that sat across her shoulders. 

Rini wore a small bunny eared headband, a white shirt, and a pastel pink overall dress with a white bunny silhouette on one pocket, and had her coat probably at the table Sachio was sitting at, Rini also had a rabbit themed crossbody. “Okay Tenko-chan!” the young girl beamed, a warm smile across her face. Tenko walked out from behind the counter and brought a tall chair, making sure to place it in a place where it wouldn’t get in the way. “Go ahead and take a seat Rini-chan” Tenko beckoned and Rini got up on the chair “I like your headband it’s really cute” Tenko complimented the girls style “Thank you Tenko-chan, your hair is so long and pretty I wanna grow my hair out just like how long yours is!” Rini watched Tenko grab the food and placed them in bags. “Oh really that’s cool, yeah my only tip is definitely keep it styled or your hair might get tangled!” Rini nodded “Yeah I know that by now kind of, you see our family has really like messy and curly hair, give me a moment!” Rini began unzipping her crossbody.

Rini fished out a small wallet and opened it up with pictures “See here's our whole family! There's Mommy and Daddy but look at all of us, most of us have quite messy and fluffy hair so I just keep mine braided” Rini explained and Tenko was astounded how many women were in the family. “So how many of you guys are there Rini-chan?” Tenko asked, finishing bagging the food. “Oh there's 13 children, and all together we’re a family of 15, our house is quite big as father has a generous income, though he’s away quite often, and mother goes with him sometimes and then Sachio takes care of us, Onii-chan used to but now he’s here” Rini explained and seemed very smart.

“How far do you live from here?” Tenko asked “Oh maybe 30 minutes, we have a decent yard but it’s not a lot of land” Rini mentioned. “You’re doing good in school right Rini-chan?” Tenko got the bag the Amami’s had brought and placed the food bags in there. “Yes I am Tenko-chan, thank you for asking! My birthdays coming up in July which is fun because of the short break in summer!” Rini giggled and was grinning ear to ear.

“Oh that must be fun” Tenko grinned as well, “Tenko-chan do you have a special someone like Onii-chan?” Rini asked, Tenko’s eyes widened a bit surprised at the question. “I don’t but I used to” Tenko’s eyes saddened a bit, “Can you tell me about them if you wouldn’t mind” Rini was intrigued and wanted to hear of Tenko’s special someone. “Well she was a very kind and humble girl, and she helped me through some stuff, and we broke up mutually as she is quite a busy person, I miss her a bit, but we’re still friends.”  
“Sooo how about you Rini-chan do you have a special someone?” Tenko made a smug face in a teasing manner and Rini’s eyes widened “Well I don’t have a special someone but I have two people in mind” Rini’s head lowered. Rantaro overheard their conversation and popped in “Oh two people Rini? You only told me about that guy, whose this other person?” Rantaro interrogated “Onii-chan!” Rini hid her face, and Tenko chopped his head, and Rini looked up and giggled. 

“Rini-chan which drink did you get?” Tenko glanced at her wanting to make her order first “I ordered the amacha tea!” Rini smiled and Tenko got to work. This was refreshing for Tenko, having someone younger and energetic is always fun to have around. Tenko finished the amacha tea and slid it to her “Here you go Rini-chan I made yours first so you could enjoy some” “Thank you Tenko-chan” rewarding Tenko with a sweet smile, which just made her heart melt wishing she had a younger sister like Rini.  
Tenko finished the teas and they had put the drinks in trays “We’ll be back we’re going to go put these in the car” Rantaro took one tray, and Sachio took the other and they exited the cafe. “What do you think of Rantaro’s special someone Rini?” Tenko was intrigued with the Amami clan and wanted to know what the youngest thought of the possible edition.

“She’s okay, she never really spends time with any of us except for Onii-chan, she never has, I wouldn’t mind if they broke up, not gonna lie” She shrugged, Tenko hummed interested. At the corner of her eye she saw the green hair pair “Well I’ll see you later Rini-chan, it was nice meeting you” “It was nice meeting you too Tenko-chan, I hope to see you soon!” Rini hopped down from the chair and made her way to the table to get her jacket. “Oh and remember to put the coffee cups and such that you got, they’re biodegradable” Tenko mentioned and Sachio took the bag with the treats. “Bye bro, Chabashira-san” Sachio waved, waiting at the door for Rini, she quickly ran and gave Tenko a hug “Bye Tenko-chan!” and ran to her brother for a hug “Bye Onii-chan!” and waved back to them, and they exited. 

**Respect level increased 2+  
Current Respect Level: -5**

. . .

Tenko laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, grumbling on her discovery the past month, it left a bad taste in her mouth that she knew Himiko and Kokichi were dating, and wondered how long they had kept it a secret. Could Himiko not trust her? It made Tenko feel bad that Himiko couldn’t tell her, was it that she’d overreact? Tenko didn’t know why she’d act this way anymore, was it too mean? Was it what pushed Himiko away? She lifted her arms and slammed them into the mattress “Ugh!” Tenko shouted in dismay. She was still upset that Himiko didn’t tell her.

Tenko was in the kitchen having a snack when she noticed the door open, “Kokichi?!” Tenko’s eyes widened, was the door unlocked? Kokichi held up a little tool he had used to pick the lock “You picked the lock!” Tenko ran towards Kokichi as he made his swift escape down the hall and into Himiko’s room. “Nyeh? Kichi what’re you doing here?” Himiko tilted her head looking at the door “I miiiisssed you Himage! So I picked the doors lock Niheehee” Kokichi snickered “Kichi you can’t do that” Himiko giggled. Tenko walked back into the main area and grabbed her jacket off the hook, and put on her winter boots since they were comfortable to walk in and headed out the door.

It had become a common occurrence after that for Tenko to go walking after Kokichi arrived, hearing their giggles and flirting through the walls wasn’t ideal for a single lady like herself. It made her feel lonelier, and bitter, like Valentine's day’s a punch in the gut or such for single people, or those with unrequited love. Tenko went walking through a park looking at the scenery with one earbud in listening to music, her ‘I’m single and hate romance right now walking playlist.’ What would she do during the colder months? Hang out in malls? That would get boring after a while. 

When would Himiko want to escape Tenko and live with Kokichi? Tenko sighed and continued her walk, what she would do to be over Himiko. She hated this feeling in her chest, of jealousy and guilt, and just wanted to bury it where it would never come out again. Seeing Himiko happy made her content, but sorrowful. She knew very well Himiko was in love with Kokichi and she could tell by the way Kokichi looked at her yearning to be with her every second he could, the way he adored her. Her fists clenched as she stopped abruptly, few tears flowing down her face. She collapsed to the ground on her knees, clenching her knees, she took a sharp breath trying to stabilize her breathing. She pounded her fists on the pavement in anger, droplets temporarily staining the pavement below her. Tenko finished her wallowing for Himiko, and stood up, wiping her tears and runny nose, blood trickling down her knuckles.

Entering the mall there was distant, comforting chatter among the mall goers. The warm air that hit Tenko’s face was comforting compared to the lower temperatures outside. With her mind made up Tenko marched her way to the fountain found in the middle of the mall. She took a seat at the fountain and dug around for some yen and found 10 yen and dropped it in the fountain. Clasping her bloodied hands together she wished, she hoped, she prayed ‘I wish for these feelings for Himiko to subside’ Tenko decided to listen and watch the fountain for a while, waiting for a safe time to go home.


End file.
